Hetalia: World Collapse
by KuroeAndJinx-Collab
Summary: In 2025, planet earth was over run. A cure for cancer had gone horribly wrong. The chemical mixture caused the patients to look even more sickly, gain insomnia, and rapidly lose their brain cells. After a while, the patients turned cannibalistic and anyone their bodily fluids came in contact with became infected with the mutated form of the virus. Full summary inside.


_In 2025, planet earth was over run. A cure for an unidentified disease had gone horribly wrong. The chemical mixture caused the patients to look even more sickly, gain insomnia, and rapidly lose their brain cells. After a while, the patients turned cannibalistic and anyone their bodily fluids came in contact with became infected with the mutated form of the virus. The countries knew they needed to help their people, and Cuba tried. That's how they found out they could be infected as well. Will the anthromorphetic personifications of our world survive? Or will they join the enemy? Find out in this shock filled, humorous, yet incredibly horror filled story._

* * *

"Everyone sit down!" Germany shouted per usual. All the countries ignored him. Some argued, some shouted in return, some simply cried. "We'll be fine," Germany said, fading into a whisper. He meant for it to comfort his fellow counties, but it turned into some form of reassurance for himself. He shook his head, blonde hair falling slightly askew. _"Will we really be okay? I know we've gotten out of insane circumstances, but this is an impossible situation brought to reality. Gott verdammt!"_ The room was in shambles, chairs had been flipped onto the duo carpet, a window had been cracked and weapons were being thrown about in the insanity of the situation. Some of the walls even had holes in them.

Italy whimpered and cried in his older brother's chest. Germany sighed and Romano glared in displeasure from even being looked at by the "potato bastard". Germany glanced around the room again only to see some of the strongest nations in some form of hysterics. Russia was shocked to the point he didn't push Belarus away when she hugged him and whispered that they must get married before their inevitable death.

Japan was next to Germany, trying to listen to Germany's request, but he could tell Japan was either worried or scared. He couldn't tell which, though. As mentioned, Italy was being comforted by Romano. Spain was right behind the two of them, one hand on Romano's unoccupied shoulder and whispering words of comfort to the both of them. Italy stood up and walked to over to Japan and Germany. "We'll be okay right? We won't die because we have all the big strong countries like you, and Russia, and America, and England, and big brother Spain. We won't die right?... Right?" His voice trailed off so gently as he spoke. Germany pulled his long time friend into a hug.

"Of course we'll be okay, Italy." Germany tried to comfort Italy as he went back over what happened in his head.

* * *

 _*Twenty minutes before present time*_

* * *

 _"You bloody… Now's not the time to get distracted. We need to focus here," England stated. He was already in a worse mood to usual no thanks to a certain perverted Frenchman. The world meeting was going as usual, which meant nothing short of chaos. Arguing nations, fighting nations, tipsy nations, and France. Yep, chaos._

 _"Britain's right. Global warming is a serious problem-" Germany started, interrupted by America's National Anthem Ringtone. Everyone's heads snapped towards America in annoyance with young country yet again._

 _"Oh!" He shouted, pulling his phone out of his pocket and answering. He paled upon hearing the voice and the frantic tone that accompanied it. "I'm going to step out for a minute." He stood from his seat and walked out of the doors to the hallway, but it failed to hide his voice completely. He came back inside about twenty minutes later. He wasn't smiling anymore._

 _"What in the world was that about?" England asked right away, secretly more concerned than he let on. America frowned and looked over the room. He was pale and shaken up. He didn't speak for a good five minutes before even moving. He picked up his laptop and pulled up an email when he finally spoke._

 _"The cure that was made to attempt to get rid of cancer went wrong. Very wrong. I have all the information on it in this email."_

 _"So…" Germany asked. Cures failed often. Why interrupt a world meeting to say something about it._

 _That's when America finally broke down into hysterics. "I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW. THESE PEOPLE ARE PRACTICALLY FUCKING_ ZOMBIES _AND I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYMORE. It's like an infection. It's been spreading and they're practically fucking zombies. I just don't know anymore..." England and Canada hugged the panicked nation in an attempt to call him down. That's when the meeting room finally collapsed in complete chaos._

* * *

 _*Present Time*_

* * *

Italy was still sitting in Germany's lap when he snapped out of his thoughts. Seeing the cheerful nation so disheartened by what was happening tore him apart. He pulled him closer and tried to ignore the insults that kept coming out of Romano's mouth. He knows the elder of the twins would have attempted to punch him had he not been in Spain's lap. He nodded gratefully towards the Spaniard. He didn't need to deal with two overly emotional Italians at once.

Across the room, America had finally calmed down enough to speak properly. "THE HERO NEEDS EVERYONE'S ATTENTIONS PLEASE!" There were a few groans from a select few nations, but they turned and listened. Once he had their attention, he quieted down a bit, "Okay everyone, we need to get somewhere safe pronto because a meeting room in NYC if not enough to be a fortress in case of emergency. My brother, Canada," several "who"s were whispered, " has a bunker inside of one of the most remote locations of New Foundland. That's where we're going. Pack up what you have in your rooms and lets go." Everyone quickly got up from the table and rushed to their rooms eager to finally get to safety.

* * *

The East Asians and the Nordics had a single hallway to themselves. Denmark and Norway went into their room and they, as in Norway, packed. Their arguing over the possibility of who will die and who won't could be heard all the way down the hall.

"Aiyah, do the have to be so loud, aru?" The less mature nations giggled a bit. Why are yo- oh. Very funny, aru. Get packed before the westerners leave us behind." Even if China was attempting to be the more mature of his siblings, he himself had to hide a smile.

* * *

A wail could be heard from the Germanic and Mediterranean hallway. "How am I going to take my Piano! I'll die if I have nothing to express myself with!" He was desperately trying to fit a full size piano in a suitcase. Hungary was smacking her head on the wall as this was going on.

"OI PRISS." Prussia shouted," You're being more dramatic than France. _France._ Shut it and pack what you actually need." He glared at the Austrian trying to get his point across.

"But! Bu-" he tried.

"Nien." Prussia retaliated.

"B-"

"Nien." He opened his mouth again, but not a syllable escaped his lips before not only Prussia, but Germany, Hungary, Switzerland, and _Liechtenstein_ yelled in unison, "NEIN."

If you listened closely, you would have heard the small mumble of, "Fools who don't understand music." As he walked away from his treasure piano.

* * *

Unless you call arguing irregular—considering the normality of it—they all did as was expected of themselves. The nations all met back up in the meeting hall to discuss exactly what has been going on. America put the email his boss sent him on the screen up front using the projector he'd found in a closet somewhere. A lot of it was actually diagrams and chemical lists. There was also a list of symptoms and a picture of one of them that was too blurry to see anything.

"So can anyone actually read this? Because I have a science degree and I'm confused." None of the other nations responded, so America continued, "Well here's what I did get, the cure failed and caused a set of symptoms that caused whats happening. Those symptoms are: sickly looking bodies, insomnia, decaying, loss of appetite, cannibalism, eyes losing the pupil and iris as well as loss of senses, and rapid loss of brain cells. No one knows what went wrong with the cure, and all those involved became infected."

The room was silent.

"Germany!" Italy suddenly shouted. He had made his way back onto Germany's lap—despite the protests from his twin—and his head snapped upward toward the said man. "You know what to do! Right?" Germany furrowed his brows, but didn't answer. Italy's smiled dulled and made even some of the stronger nation's hearts break slightly. "Right…?" Italy mumbled, gaze making it's way back to the floor.

No one had the heart to say anything as the silence sliced through the air. Even the smallest breath was heard with the volume of thunder...

 _BAM!_

The door had been hit. _Hard._ It would be a lie if anyone said they didn't jump at leat a foot in the air. The noises didn't cease, but what ever had done it was making noise. A raspy groan and a hiss came from the other side of the door. Some nations stared in fear while others subconsciously grabbed on to a weapon. What was even more surprising was the that the door began to crack.

"Germany..." Italy whispered. His face was horrified and his voice was so hoarse it cracked. Germany pushed Italy behind him and pulled out his pistol. The door's crack only got bigger and bigger as the thing banged one the door. The were a few groans every now and then though. _Bang. Bam. Groan. Bang. Bang. Bam. Bam..._

Silence...

Complete and utter silence...

"Did it leave?" Iceland asked, voice quiet and frightened. Everyone stared at the door. Waiting, anticipating, but nothing came. Everyone visibly relaxed. Until a _grunt_ came, the one last hit to the door has been made and a giant _crack_ sounded through the room.

The once beautiful oak door was nothing but splinters when it hit the ground. The nation closest to the door, which happened to be Liechtenstein, shrieked at the sight. Her shrill scream managed to snap everyone out of their stupor. Denmark was the first to react by grabbing his battle ax and severing the head of the single "zombie" that stumbled through the entry way.

The slightly rotting body fell to the floor and twitched where as the head fell onto the table and tolled to a stop in front of Canada. Even with white eyes and green tinted skin, the dark brown dreadlocks and torn yellow and red Hawaiian shirt was still identifiable. Canada screamed. He screamed and cried and held to the two nations on either side of him. His Pápa and Prussia. He fell to his knees and splattered in the blood that had both dripped from the table and ran from the body to where he was. He was shocked, not at the zombification, but at the fact that his friend was _dead_.

Germany had covered Italy's eyes, just as England had done to Sealand and Seborga. Most nations were shock, some cried, and some didn't see enough to know what to do. Italy was the first to break the silence. "That was Cuba wasn't it?" He whispered. Canada tensed even more at the use of his friend's name. France and Prussia held him tighter and pulled him out of the small puddle of crimson liquid. "That means we can be infected by this. What's going to happen to us?" He shook like a leaf as he spoke and gripped Germany's arm as tightly as possible.

"I don't know, aru," China replied. He looked at the clock above where the door used to be, "but we should leave as soon as possible."

* * *

The nations all rented cars to drive to the airport. The pastel blue cars may have been crappy, dented up, and barley working, but right now it was part of their savior. The ripped beige seats were uncomfortable, but none of the nations were in a state focused enough to care. Most of them were either frightened, lost in thought, or trying to comfort the people who were in panic mode. And so the awkward car ride to the airport began...

* * *

"España," Romano whispered. Spain looked at him. Belgium was hugging her brother, the Netherlands, across the car so he didn't need to worry about that.

His ex-colony was trembling, "I'm scared." He mouthed. He didn't even want to say it. Spain pulled him into his lap and held him tightly.

"We'll be fine, Roma. I think everyone I this car needs a hug right now though! GROUP HUG!" He proceeded to yank Belgium and Netherlands into his lap along side Romano.

Netherlands glared while Belgium laughed at the Spaniard's randomness. The tiny Italian snorted as he cuddled down into them. _They may be idiots_ _, but at least they're my idiots._

* * *

"But what about-" America failed to finish his sentence as he started to overthink things. He shook his head in an attempt to forget those thoughts. He looked outside the window trying to distract himself.

"America, we'll be fine. You said it before yourself, am I right?" England was starting to overthink their future himself, but he could forget it all easier when he thought of Sherlock's adventures and warm tea.

"Right!" America said after a while, "I'm the hero. I'll save us all!" America pumped his fist and looked at England. England gave him a small smile, but America didn't believe it. England was scared too. He let his hand fall and looked out the window. He saw a small chocolate shop pass by and smiled, pondering over the sweet taste. England looked over and saw him smiling. He nearly sighed with relief. America looked back at England, continuing to smile. England wondered what he was thinking about, but America's smile quickly reached over and pulled England into a hug.

"A-America…Wha-" England felt something cold drip onto his neck, where America had snuggled into, and his eyes widened. "Hey, now, don't cry."

"But what if…" He didn't finish his sentence, yet England knew what he was talking about. Defying his seatbelt, he turned and hugged back, as hard as he would back when America was upset as a child.

"Neither of us… will succumb to that fate. I've got you to protect me," England told him before laughing slightly. "Although, I can't promise that you won't be so stupid for yourself." America chuckled lightly and put a hand to his eyes to wipe away the tears with his sleeve, though he continued to hug England.

"Um…" The both of them heard a small whisper from the front of the car.

"Canada?" America asked, pulling away from England. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time…" Canada said. England turned to look at him. "I've been the one driving…" He mumbled even lower than usual.

"Oh…" England blushed. "Um, well, he'll protect you too, right, America?" He looked back at America.

"Oh, uh, yeah, bro. I'm there for you!" America shouted, throwing his arms around England in an attempt to reach Canada and give him a hug. Canada awkwardly laughed and leaned in.

* * *

The Asian appeared to be fairing better than the other's but on the inside, they were just as bad. The sat in silence during the first part of the ride. Korea grabbed the sleeve of China's kimono and tugged it gently. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before China pulled him into a hug. When his arms returned the hug he new he had guessed correctly. "Aniki." He started. His voice was beginning to crack,"I'm scared." China pulled him closer as Taiwan and Thailand joined in on the hug. "Why can't things be normal?"

Vietnam grabbed her brother from behind, long black hair falling over his shoulders as she did so. "All things happen for a reason. We just need to stay together and to protect one another. I will fight for my family." Her body shook as she spoke, but her voice remained firm and unwavering. She would not back down.

Hong Kong looked at his family with a fierce gaze, "She's right! If any of those b-"

"Language, Aru" China warned. he narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

He continued, "hurt my family I'll blow their f-"

" _Language_." China glared. He was tired of _his_ little brother showing that he had lived with Opium for a large portion of his life.

Hong Kong glared back, "heads off." He joined the group hug soon after. He looked at the one east asian nation that hadn't joined in yet. "You coming in, Nihon? There's plenty of room."

"Gomenesai, Hong Kong-Kun. But I prefer my personar space." Japan scooted further away from him unknowingly scooting just close enough to his sister.

Taiwan smirked, "Get over here!" She yanked him down into the group hug. He began to stutter and the others laughed, pulling him tighter. A similar thought went through their heads. _They would never lose their family._

* * *

Italy stared out the window, watching the tall buildings pass. _What about all these people… What's going to happen to them?_ He thought, already starting to tear up. He sniffed and saw Germany's head turn towards his from the corner of his eye. He tried not to look him in the eye in fear of thinking Germany might… Italy gulped.

"Italien? Are you okay?" Germany's deep voice filled with concern. Italy looked at him, but the minute he saw the care in Germany's eyes, he broke down. Germany wished he wasn't driving.

"Kesesese~, we can switch seats if you want, Bruder…" Prussia said deviously from the back-seat next to Italy, seeming to read his mind. Germany knew what his older brother was thinking, but alas agreed and stopped at the next parking lot. They switched seats and the moment Germany sat down—he was shutting his door—Italy hugged him.

"Germany~!" He happily cooed, tears still staining his face. Germany blushed lightly and laid his arms around Italy in return, wondering how Italy wasn't complaining about the seatbelt hurting. Soon enough, Italy's tears started up again, though. Germany leaned slightly closer and spoke.

"What's wrong?" Germany simply asked. He had never been good with words. Germany thought he'd done something wrong as Italy cried harder and eventually snuggled up to Germany's neck. Italy shook his head lightly and leaned in further. Germany's blush deepened and he internally cursed at himself for getting flustered at a time like this. Italy mumbled something into his neck and Germany could feel Italy's breath hitting his skin but tried his hardest to make out what the upset nation was trying to say. Germany settled with simply pulling Italy closer, telling himself it didn't matter why he was upset, just that his job was to cheer him up. "Hey…" Germany said, pulling away slightly. Italy pulled back as well, confused. He looked terrible. His eyes were puffy and red and his hair was thrown about from being rubbed around on Germany's neck. His skin was glistening from the tears that had fell and Germany noticed that even his curl was faltered. Germany's eyes softened and he reached his hand up to Italy's face, wiping away the tears that rolled down Italy's face. "We'll be okay," Germany reassured the frowning nation. Italy suddenly smiled and threw himself back onto Germany. Germany's head hit his window as he fell backwards. He groaned lightly and Italy's eyes widened.

"Oh, Germany, I'm so sorry!" He shouted, unsure of what to do, but Germany just smiled and him and sat back up.

Germany had somewhat forgotten that Hungary had been sitting in the seat next to Italy so when he suddenly saw a bright white light blind his vision, he thought he was dying and hugged Italy tight.

" _No_ _!_ " Germany heard Hungary shout—that was when he realized Hungary was in the car. Fortunately or unfortunately, since Germany couldn't see, he instead brought Italy close to his face rather than in his chest. Though, once his vision cleared up and he realized he _wasn't_ in fact dying, he stopped immediately, seeing that Italy was only an inch from his face. His face turned bright red in a split second and he looked behind Italy first thing to find Hungary looking guiltily at him.

"Miss Hungary. Delete that." Italy asked. There was something wrong with his voice but only Hungary caught it.

"I don't want to. Personally I ship you two and I'm certainly not going to delete this beautiful picture!" She retaliated.

"Please?" Italy asked. Germany just watching, not knowing whether to take the camera or continue to let it play out. Hungary shook her head. That's when italy became serious. He stuck his bottom lip out, frowning, and opened up his eyes.

"Please, Hungary?" She tried to resist it… and failed.

"SO CUTE! F-Fine. I'll delete it." She showed them that the picture was gone. However they didn't know she sent a copy to Japan to keep.

* * *

The nations arrived at the airport all at once. It took four planes to hold all of the nations that came to the meeting. None of them said a word as they boarded the plane to New Foundland, Canada. Even the plane ride was completely silent, with the exception of a few muttered conversations. One nation, that sat in the very back of the third plane, was going through equations in his head, wondering how he could create a cure without being noted as the one who'd done it. They'd surly make fun of him if they found out what a nerd he was. He worked quickly, picking out every mistake that the scientists made, and wondering how the "intelegent" Americans could be so stupid. _Oh well, back to thinking_.

"Italien? _"_ Germany asked questioningly at his friends sudden silence. He looked at him with worried eyes.

"Don't worry Germania, I'm fine." He responded. Italy leaned his head on Germany's shoulder and fell asleep. Even with all of the talking, three and a half hours felt like an eternity.

* * *

 **Jinx: Hello, readers, it's Jinx and**

 **Kuroe: Kuroe! This is an idea we came up with about a year ago while roleplaying and we picked it up and are making it a full-time story!**

 **Jinx: It took us a while (a few weeks) to make just the prologue so updates will NOT be on a schedule. If you like this story please leave a review and if you don't like it, let us know what we could do better.**

 **Kuroe: _Critical_ criticism (yes, critical criticism) is _encouraged!_ We are still new at a lot of things when it comes to writing (or at least for me, haha) so please, please, please tell us what we can do to improve!**

 **Jinx: Also, if any of the translations are wrong, please, _PLEASE_ tell me. I will fix them. Thank you for reading our Shitty-Compared-To-Others story!**

 **Word count: 3,716**

 **Translations:**

 **Gott Verdamt -German- God Damnit**

 **Nein -German- no**

 **Pápa -French- Dad/Father/daddy**

 **España -EU Spanish- Spain**

 **Aniki -Japanese- Brother**

 **Opium -** **Mandarin- England**

 **Nihon -Japanese- Japan**

 **Gomenisai -Japanese- I'm very sorry**

 **-Kun -Japanese- -Kun is a friendly ending that one adds to the end of a name. It is normally used with those of the male gender.**

 **Italien -German- Italy**

 **Bruder -German- Brother**

 **Germania -Italian- Germany**

 **Jinx and Kuroe: See you in the next chapter! _Okay? (Please?)_**

 **Kuroe: Adíos**

 **Jinx: Sayonara**


End file.
